<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The pride of the Praying Mantis by CamusVil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333434">The pride of the Praying Mantis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil'>CamusVil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I should be doing my homework instead, M/M, Minos is a flirt, Pre-War, Walk by the forest, some fluffy stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Irony was that, of two opposite and dual beasts borned a certain peerless conection. Brotherhood, war and passion. </p>
<p>The bestiaries called the Griffon as the representative of the head of God, while the Wyvern was classified as the direct enemy of God, what does that mean then? for Minos it seemed that heaven and hell would finally come together, copulate for them, in themselves they would serve together as a means to celebrate that union of the beasts and to offer both hosts immeasurable divine pleasures and infernal sins.</p>
<p>«If only the Wyvern wasn't so proud as to admit that he wants it...»</p>
<p>But perhaps, an unexpected walk through the woods closest to Heinstein could give both of them more clues about each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The pride of the Praying Mantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I learned to love this shipp slowly now I share my love because I know there are few works. It's narrated from the perspective of Minos because he's the character that I like to work and develop more. No doubt more jobs will come later, for now I hope you enjoy the first one<br/>➸✤Camus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many long pine trees surrounded the fortress. A few drops of water were starting to get scattered over the vegetation around the perimeter, which was thanks to the barrier of Hades: impregnable. The renewed green of the leaves and scrubs seemed to somehow shine under the grey clouds and haze dispersion stuck in the environment. And that was thanks to the little ray lights that got through the cold and kissed the stalks moisture. </p>
<p>The winter was recently started and it was beautiful. There was no way for Minos to continue ignoring the landscape by being recluded inside the Heinstein castle!</p>
<p>At least... Not when all he could hear day and night was the Pandora's heels echoing the enormous halls coming and going with no trace and no rest even if the war hasn't even started, even if the army hasn't awoken. And then, the worst part was the Wyvern. The three judges were all worried about her and insisted in several occasions that she must take some rest; she should be prepared when the moment comes. However no matter what, she didn't listen and eventually two of them were surrended about the affair, leaving her be; but so unfortunately for everyone in the castle there was an insistent blond who would never leave her in peace. He followed her everywhere and became the dirty rag with which Pandora cleaned all her misfortunes and trampled on him without much regret, especially because of the burden and pressure that took the woman to the limit. Minos didn't blame her for his anxiety and temper, he blamed the other one for being such an idiot and headstrong.</p>
<p>So, that's why the Griffon escaped from the castle and its inhabitants without his armor and just the ordinary workout clothes. He went right through the nearest part of the forest and without much preamble he was consciously lost. He was lost on his own thoughts too while walking, although he tried his best to remain focus on the branches that were beginning to be inked in the white of some snow. Nonetheless, Minos' brain always returned to the same problem. He knew the blond showed to leagues away his love for Miss Heinstein, but he also knew that this detail wasn't entirely true. Countless times Minos surprised Radamanthys by giving him glances or peeks when he thought he was unaware and that kind of gestures were never at the same level of his respectfully glances over Pandora, and were different of the kind of looks he gave Aiacos too.</p>
<p>What was it then?</p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
At the same time in some part of the forest there was a Black Widow patiently weaving its web between leaves. But that wasn't noticed by anyone, because it was just another natural and common act of the predatory world. [¹]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>"You mustn't go further, it's about to rain harder" </p>
<p>A strong voice resounded even in the plain air cutting through the wintry and giving Minos a spark of heat in the ears. He wasn't expecting that and was taken aback so he stopped on his tracks and turned to face the Wyvern dressed on his armor. Radamanthys had been following him silently as a shadow since he left but it wasn't until now when he spoke. Indeed Minos had felt him but didn't say anything either, hoping he would go back or something.</p>
<p>"Do I look like I care?" Replied with that indecipherable smile of him.</p>
<p>The blond didn't answer so Minos returned to his walk, maybe the other one understood and was about to throw himself back to Heinstein so he didn't pay him attention to continue passing through the foliage and went into a clearing. However to his surprise, Radamanthys followed him again and was even closer. As if he no longer needed to hide his presence having made himself noticeable a few seconds ago. </p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
While the Black Widow assured its web waiting for a prey, there was a Praying Mantis stalking it. The Mantis wanted to get close but its intelligence keeps it away from the lethal trap, It will better have to find a way to get the Black Widow out of there. [²]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>Minos sighed softly and wasted no more time or effort trying to figure him out "Would you pardon me, but why are you following me Radamanthys?"</p>
<p>"I don't have to give you explanations" The blond was looking him like he used to. It was like curiosity in his eyes, mixed with a boundary of... Pride?</p>
<p>"No, but you should" The white haired tried even more docile with his tone of voice, it was his way to persuade the Wyvern. Being conciliatory only to gain advantage over him.</p>
<p>"If you're not going to return then I'll have to watch you out"</p>
<p>"Ja! What kind of logic it's that? As if I couldn't take care of myself"</p>
<p>"My logic" Suddenly the blonde was passing by his side to take the lead on a sidewalk through the clear "Better get used to it. Or will you no longer come?"</p>
<p>Of course Minos will go! It had been his own idea to do the little trip after all, he wasn't going to leave the blond spoiled his moment of relaxation. </p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
When the Widow find out about the Mantis, it starts to chase the other one over the boundaries of the web and tries to catch it with the tips of their legs, which are sticky with its thread. [³]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>He easily reaches the other one and having accepted it, he walked side by side with his brother from the age of myth. It was so strange to see him as a consanguineous brother, that hadn't made any sense in the beginning. Radamanthys came from England and Minos came from Norway, indeed they were more like enemies than brothers. But somehow in a deep part of himself, it felt good to have an equivalent being, someone who can understand how he feels about going through all this transfixion of becoming a judge from hell, the nightmares, the visions... Aiacos didn't count so much, since they weren't related by the full story and context far away there in Crete. He had a brother, walking by his side and soon they will depart to the war, maybe it could be nice to know him a little more.</p>
<p>"You know... the bestiaries called the Griffon as the representative of the head of God, while the Wyvern was classified as the direct enemy of God" He said with a charming voice and giving him a sinuous look.</p>
<p>"And what does that mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe we represent like the union from heaven and hell" Minos had always been flirtatious and didn't miss this opportunity to insinuate himself, what's even more encouraging, his instinct told him that he should use the heat and temptation in his words to discover what was hiding the Wyvern. And if that doesn't work, could then piss him of so much to make him leave "If you think about it, a Griffon and a Wyvern hypothetically could mate..."</p>
<p>"So don't think about it" Radamanthys immediately cut him off, giving him a glance loaded with some disapproval. But at the same time when their glances interlaced, Minos saw hesitancy on his pupils; it was that curiosity he had seen before.</p>
<p>The blond quickly looked away and placed his hand on the stem of a tree as he stopped, there was a tangle of intertwined branches that formed some kind of tunnel and impeded the passage.</p>
<p>"But I've already done it..."</p>
<p>"I don't want to know"</p>
<p>"Does it embarrass you?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"What is it then?"</p>
<p>"Nothing"</p>
<p>"Manthys?"</p>
<p>"I told you didn't call me like that"</p>
<p>"But I'm..."</p>
<p>"Minos stop!" He punched the stem clearly exasperated.</p>
<p>"Why are you so angry?"</p>
<p>"Because I don't like to be a subject of your games"</p>
<p>"It's not a game" He lied, because at the same time he was having fun of it "They are both winged creatures so it's natural that..." Until now he was referring to the creatures, but at the last moment decided to change a little the words "... That we can mate. Do you know how it would be done?"</p>
<p>Could the other one imagine the same if he picture themselves instead of the beasts? The thought slowed his breath in the last words and he approached to Radamanthys, and then saw him tense all his body when the white haired embedded his hand in the stem of the tree upon his. They were beginning to enclose between them in the middle of the landscape but at the same time were absorbed in the other's eyes and couldn't see no more. Although that approach started to feel too serious all of a sudden and Minos didn't want that either, he was just a lying courtier, that didn't mean he let himself got all carried away by the moment and took action.</p>
<p>"Yes Minos, I know..." The Griffon was about to set a certain distance trying not to being so obvious in the process, when two sharp hands clenched him by the top edge of the t-shirt and put him even more closer. The grip was vehement almost irrational. It seems that the blond needed him very nearby to tell him that answer, In fact he and his dry lips were so close that he could easily smell the flavor of the Whiskey he should've drunk before and Minos repressed the idea of licking them to give some kind of moisture "...Now could you just focus on the path?"</p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
The Mantis anticipates the confrontation of the Widow and preparing his «raptorial legs» (forward) it evades the attacks from the Widow and instead achieves to catch it with his extremities to hold it still and tight. [⁴]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>After interspersing his gaze on each of the opposing eyes -half hid by the cascade of white silk strands- the Wyvern released its grip and began to remove all the twigs and scrubs to make a path. Minos was still and quiet watching him with insistence.</p>
<p>"I can't understand you"</p>
<p>"Well that make it a draw, I can't understand you either" Radamanthys said having cleared the path, he returned to walk but most carefully because the ground there was muddy and full of creepers or climbing plants on the feet. He was having a hard time trying to get out of there.</p>
<p>Minos passed by him quickly, apparently with more ease to navigate through the dense forest than the other one. The white haired was about to go forward and leave him behind when he saw him stumble on his steps so he extended the arm and catches Radamanthys by the back of the shoulders to hold him still. Then the Griffon decided to stay close just in case to watch his back.</p>
<p>"You're so dumb for coming with armor here, it will hinder you"</p>
<p>"Don't talk to me about stupid things when you come with those clothes in this cold"</p>
<p>After a few minutes later they reached the out of the grove and arrived to another clear but this time they were surprised to find in there a beautiful crystal lake completely calm and static. Radamanthys advanced first directly to the nearest lakeside, he leaned over the water and sank both hands to take the liquid in them and brought it to his face. The mere gesture was so refreshing to see that Minos wanted to imitate him, but he couldn't because he was a little overwhelmed by some hidden memories. So the Griffon stand still watching the Wyvern, analyzing his silhouette against the new panorama and seeing how the cold colors descended until they reached almost darkness, he saw a last halo of light that made him look almost warm against the celestial vault, like a faded magenta that overlapping the sky infected him, therefore it was reflected through the mist on the surface of the lake and thus highlighted the judge with blond hair and sharp amber eyes. Radamanthys looked back at him with fieriness and although he felt some pointed edge over the neck threatening, he didn't evade that gaze.</p>
<p>"Stop looking at me" The blond said.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because it's bothering me"</p>
<p>Minos let out a hard laugh he didn't knew he was holding back until it exploded at once. </p>
<p>"You're such a baby, Manthys~" He teased the Wyvern.</p>
<p>Then at the same moment, the drops of the water became more and more constant until it was raining with intensity and no quarter. Radamanthys stood up and approaches with hasty steps and for a moment Minos thought he was coming to hit him. Nonetheless, the Wyvern had been expanded his wings upon his head, and the tips sharps of the diamantine of the armor recreated an arc until they surrounded the sky, brushing lightly. The Griffon watched thunderstruck how the magnificent wings were situated strategically over his head as an umbrella trying to protect him from that regardless rain, Minos hadn't fall into account but he was now totally sodden and the white hair fall over his face glued and cumbersome, so he has to move the hands to remove all the locks that were heaving his eyes. And when he raised up again his free gaze he found out Radamanthys was staring very attentive, like if he has discovered something wonderful in that moment.</p>
<p>"I had never seen your eyes so exempt" If it was a compliment or a complaint, Minos couldn't tell but he was glad to hear it.</p>
<p>"And do you like what you see?"</p>
<p>For a moment there was no response at all. Still their gazes didn't seem to want apart from each other. Radamanthys raised a hand and went to capture one of the Minos' strands.</p>
<p>"Maybe..."</p>
<p>After identify the most brief intimate tone in his voice, the white haired started to get mischievous. His hands traveled to the space between the shoulders and the neck of the other's armor, resting and involving at the same time in a rather compromising contact. Pulling him even closer he imagined that the Wyvern long for him so much that couldn't push him away and this idea surprisingly excited the Griffon even more. Minos descended the level of his gaze and caught up in the other's lips, a stare that didn't go unnoticed by the blond, but the latter much less than Minos had the will to draw away. With great satisfaction the Griffon felt the latter place the hands around his waist, he had achieved it, he felt the Wyvern let himself be carried away by the curiosity that he now knew, and it was desire.</p>
<p>It wasn't bad, some carnal relief to release tension, it sounded at that moment almost like a precarious need. Minos lifted his chin slightly, his brows anchored lustfully, challenging him.</p>
<p>"I think it would feel like we could get all the incommensurable divine pleasures and infernal sins together" Said remembering the preview topic that Manthys cut before, and included a terse soft and seductive tone of voice "Said don't you want to?"</p>
<p>The hands of the latter one clenched with more force around his waist and Minos let out a deep breath when the heat of his body increased, it was also evident from the blond's expressions that he too had been overpowered by the heat. Even if the rain turned into a storm all around and the drops echoed loudly against the armor that was still static protecting their figures when best it could.</p>
<p>"Minos I..." Radamanthys started a little lost, but then suddenly stepped back recovering a firm tone in the voice "We have to find a place to shelter from the rain..."</p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
Although the Widow is caught, it manages to involve the members around the other insect catching simultaneously the Mantis' paws in it thread and now the Widow could try to drive the prey into the web trap. However, the Mantis wouldn't stay still and tries to resist while pierce the enemy with sharp moves [⁵]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>The white haired was already missing the touch of the hands around his waist, but had to agreed, the thunderstorm was so close and being near to the lake wasn't a good option, in fact that detail started to make him nervous. He punched the shoulder of the blond in a friendly gesture and get away while starting to walk. His violet eyes at the time of the stamp of a lightening in the back turned into golden eyes, as acute and penetrate as the eyes of an eagle.</p>
<p>The Griffon found the entrance to a grotto twelve meters away so he was about to guide the route through the pine trees but after seeing Radamanthys stumble again in his steps, Minos decided to held his hand and give some balance.</p>
<p>"I'm not a baby" He heard him protest, but also didn't made an attempt to withdraw his hand.</p>
<p>"Sometimes you are. You should try to be less proud, leave someone help you on that occasions and forget for a moment about the others to put yourself first"</p>
<p>"You don't understand... I don't need anybody and I'm good like this. There's nothing to worry about it because nothing can defeat me and I don't need to be the first thing of my list of interests when there's a lot of stuffs giving headaches"</p>
<p>"Hnm..."</p>
<p>Minos didn't say further, but of course he thought about Pandora's headaches instead of the ones the blond mentioned. By that time they had already reached the cavern and the albino let go his hand. He entered first and then turned back to face and give some space so they could both accommodate.</p>
<p>"You for example" </p>
<p>"Me?" </p>
<p>"You're such a headache... Going through the forest with a weather like this"</p>
<p>The Wyvern entered to the short cavern too but they both were already dropping several drips of water. Even if they were safe now, the cold and the damp would continue to be a nuisance.</p>
<p>"Forgive me? It was you who decided to follow me out of the nothing"</p>
<p>"Aha, tell me. And what would have happened if I hadn't?"</p>
<p>The white haired could only allow himself a smile as a reply, he got a point. That circumstance certainly would've been a little most difficult alone. He saw Radamanthys smile back with the victory in his lips and suddenly wanted to throw him out of the grotto, but instead he began to remove his soaked T-shirt although he did not take his eyes off his companion as he did so.</p>
<p>"Why did you go out anyways?" Radamanthys asked while glancing thoughtful the hands of the albino lifting the T-shirt over his own abs.</p>
<p>Minos was thin, that's true but at the same time he was very well built in muscles and a great proof of that fact was the subtle reflect of Radamanthys licking his own dry lips. The white haired could easily sense his thirsty looks. So when he was about to finish removing the T- shirt he turned around to show his back.</p>
<p>"The winter reminds me some things..."</p>
<p>A thunder sounded in the background of the panorama so strong that it illuminated the entire cavern for a few seconds, it seemed that it had exploded at the end of the world but the light was so intense that Minos knew it had been close, why did it seem so distant to what was happening there then?</p>
<p>Just as his wet skin lit up and faded again, he felt the Wyvern's armor bind to his spine from behind. So cold that it immediately sent terrible shivers down his spine. He gasped in surprise and then hissed softly. The sound seemed to give the blonde courage because he ended up slipping down the side of Minos' neck breathing mildly over the sweet skin.</p>
<p>"What kind of things?" His voice was so soft that Minos' couldn't fight against the will of answer.</p>
<p>"... A white forest, a frozen lake and a heart that stops beating"</p>
<p>"Nice riddle, but I didn't get it"</p>
<p>The griffon chuckled and lifted his right hand to wrap the blond's hair between their phalanges, caressing the root of them.</p>
<p>"Never mind"</p>
<p>There was a silence. Minos' heart was beating faster and faster by each second. He couldn't feel the other's heart behind all of that diamantine but he feel it on the fingertips which started to touch his sideways.</p>
<p>"Minos..." It sounded like a plea.</p>
<p>"Manthys~" It sounded like the sin.</p>
<p>"Why do you keep calling me like that?"</p>
<p>"Hnm. I don't know. I don't want to call you like everyone does it"</p>
<p>Radamanthys' hands suddenly stopped leaving Minos waiting for action as if that body burned his hands like holy water would do to a demon. </p>
<p>"Why did you stopped?" The Griffon asked sounding almost eager.</p>
<p>"Because you're misunderstanding everything..." He sounded distant and soon re-established the same cruel distant between their bodies.</p>
<p>"What the hell do you mean?"</p>
<p>Minos turned back and found him sitting on the ground. Then he started to collect some dry branches which were nearby, apparently wanting to set some fire.</p>
<p>"I don't want to mate with you"</p>
<p>The Griffon felt his heart crash and rip into pieces, but why was that? He shouldn't be so hurt because of that fact. A void so bitter formed under his throat and he fast tried to suppress it with an arrogant answer.</p>
<p>"Liar! I've seen how you look at me"</p>
<p>"You have seen me wrong"</p>
<p>Yeah well, maybe that was true. Of course Radamanthys would never accept that he desired another man, much less his brother or whatever they consanguineous bond was. It was so forbidden, so wicked that this behavior could only be attributed to Minos, he was the cruelest and the perverted after all, right? How could the Wyvern accept that he had fallen so low?</p>
<p>"Be careful not to mess up your principles with me then"</p>
<p>He responded with poison and went to the ground to forcibly remove the other's hands and get in charge himself about the small fire. Now that he saw it closely, he realized that the blond had made it messy, so he took care of putting together several stones with a certain angular shape, on it he placed the branches in a pyramidal shape and then began to use the sparks of his cosmo to turn them on. Radamanthys sit in a sepulchral silence although was very attentive to the fire, and once it get kindly he lifted his gaze to look at Minos.</p>
<p>This time the white haired avoided his eyes and he rolled over on the ground to turn his back to him. He felt Radamanthys move; apparently removing parts of his armor, perhaps only the upper ones. Then after a few minutes he had an extra weight on his back and the smooth feeling of other skin brushing against his. Radamanthys' back was leaning against him and suddenly the scene gave him the feeling of what it really meant to «watch your back»</p>
<p>"I told you I don't want to be a marionette in your games" He spoke again, almost docile "I know you enough to say that you just like to have sex and mess up with the others, but once your satisfied you run"</p>
<p>"So what? Feeling grossed huh?" Minos let his fist drop over the ground to his sideways while turning his profile a little and only catching a brief view of blond hair.</p>
<p>"... You still didn't get it" </p>
<p>"Well, no..." </p>
<p>He was interrupted by himself when felt Radamanthys' hand intertwining with his on the ground. The gesture was made with such affection and tenderly that his hand never touched the ground, while Radamanthys' was underneath so as not to allow Minos' hand to get dirty.</p>
<p>"I don't want just to mate with you... because I want your heart too. Only when I know for sure that you're not merely playing with me to pass time or release some sexual tension... Then..."</p>
<p>The griffon fell into deep silence, trying to process that last declaration. But no matter how hard he searched for an answer he couldn't find any. For long minutes all that could be heard were the sparks from the little fire and the storm in the background. Sooner the minutes became hours, the blaze extinguishes and freeze and the storm ended. </p>
<p>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...<br/>
The Mantis is in the trap of the Widow but the latter couldn't completely entangle it in its web, that's why the Mantis took advantage by starting to eats the paws of the Widow who were closest to it. The Widow couldn't defend from this attack although it inoculated a certain paralyzing poison. Who will eat who first? [⁶]<br/>
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...</p>
<p>When they came out of the cave it was already closer to midnight. The mist had dispersed much more, but above the lake there was an empty space on which the reflection of the silver moon could be seen crystallized in time. One of the most beautiful visions if he had to say, even seemed that the universe wanted to make him give in to a cheesy and cliché scene. But no, the Griffon had to remain aware that giving his heart to someone was not just anything. A being like him... How could he?</p>
<p>"Minos I’m being serious" Radamanthys spoke from behind dressed up fully in his armor again "But you don't have to run. I told you too... I don't need anybody and I'm good like this, I took care of my own headaches"</p>
<p>But how could he expect that Minos would remain still the same after hearing all those words? Honestly, he had liked them, yes, but they had also terrified him.<br/>
Besides; what about everything else? What about Pandora? He was too anxious to ask, at the same time he feared the answer, because he knew that deep down for the blond she had more esteem.</p>
<p>"Shut up Radamanthys... I asked you to need someone and I'm not taking off" Minos could saw in the foreground how the blonde's face suddenly lit up, although there was no smile or hint of amusement in it "But... couldn't you ask for something less important than a heart?"</p>
<p>"I'm quite ambitious" He replied too serious as to be a joke.</p>
<p>"I won't give you my heart Wyvern you must learn to get over me" The lighting on Radamanthys face twisted into a frown and Minos got amusement from him and how his words could affect the change in the other's features "Still... I want you to need me in your life"</p>
<p>Who knows if the Wyvern would accept those words as a response, Minos couldn't knew what's going to happen in the future. Maybe they will continue chasing each other until the end of their days and then later in another lives or another sacred wars. Maybe he would continue insinuating himself to the Wyvern until he falls into depravity or maybe the other one would strike first and somehow manage to besiege the Griffon's heart.</p>
<p>He heard a growl from his company and then began to walk behind the shadow of his brother's silhouette, crossing the side of the lake they took the same path for where had entered, the tunnel of branches. The white haired gave an ultimate look over his shoulder before let go.</p>
<p>"Would you come over again with me?" Minos asked by the other's left side.</p>
<p>"Only if you give me your heart" Radamanthys had a tiny little smile on his lips while trying to joke.</p>
<p>"Hnm. And what would you give me in return?" Minos approached and pushed him with his shoulder.</p>
<p>"What do you suggest?"</p>
<p>"You could you give me your ass"</p>
<p>And with that a flying blast of black energy made him roll to the side and veer out of the way to evade it. So he ended up falling on some bushes.</p>
<p>"Never" Radamanthys said going forward. The Griffon decided to return the favor and lifted his index finger and appointed to the blond's right feet. Immediately the thread in the form of a fishing line captured the leg, making Radamanthys rushed against the ground.</p>
<p>Minos started to laugh so hard that he almost cried in the inside hoping so very much to see the blond all buried in the mud. Nonetheless since the corner of his eye he saw the damp gleam of a cobweb. In its threads there was a haunted prey unrecognizable, it was an insect a little larger than the Spider. But Minos did recognize the little Black Widow who was standing quiet after its lunch and it was missing a pair of paws, so he extended his finger and helps it to crawl into his hand. His little friend seemed comfortably enough as to go around and weave a few threads.</p>
<p>"Manthys look what I found" </p>
<p>He hurriedly got up and went to meet the blond. When he got to where Radamanthys was still lying and tangled, all dirty and muddy, he sat on his lap and showed him the index finger with the little spider. Inadvertently, he did not realize that the intention of the Wyvern from the beginning had been to wait for until the albino approach and take at the precise moment some revenge, so he only admired the little animal for a moment before taking Minos' wrists and making him roll in the mud. Sadly all the white hair turned black and Minos began to curse the other in an exaggerated way.</p>
<p>"You dumbass made me lost the Widow" Minos grabbed the sides of Radamanthys' torso and pulled him closer to his own chest the closeness allowed Minos to lift his face up to Radamanthys' lips in that short time. </p>
<p>With as much necessity as naturalness he kissed that beautiful and succulent meat folds, he felt that the opposite corresponded to him and he couldn't be more pleased for a few seconds feeling their breaths mingling. But then the blond broke apart although he remained seen him.</p>
<p>"Minos, you're so beautiful... Even all muddy and dirty"</p>
<p>"That's your fault"</p>
<p>"You started"</p>
<p>"No, it was you! With that cosmoenergy that you throw to me"</p>
<p>"Whatever I'm not in the mood to put up with you, I need a bath"</p>
<p>Radamanthys extended a hand to Minos and with that they agreed to leave the forest without any other mishap.</p>
<p>Be that as it may, the white-haired one did not realize that he took a little spider tenant with him tangled in his hair. But perhaps he would learn more of its hunting nature once he returned to the castle.</p>
<p>"So we'll take that bath together?"</p>
<p>"No" That answer was actually a camouflaged «yes» and they both knew it, because during the return they started laughing as if they had heard a very funny lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>